starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Terror Birds
A rare Breimian familiar, the Terror Bird is one of Sirith's more dangerous predators living on the surface. With the intelligence of a smart dog, and instincts honed for hunting, terror bird flocks are a truly a force to be reckoned with. Overview Found roaming Sirith from the southern Vastlands to the Northern Plains bordering the Skytop forest, Terror Birds are a constant threat to any who traverse through the large central continent. Rarely found alone, flocks of terror birds can easily take down a lone horse, or even a small group of horses who are caught unprepared. They are ambush predators, surrounding their prey and attacking before the poor creature even realizes what is happening. Terror birds communicate with each-other through quick, sharp sounds at a frequency horses are unable to hear, and use a limited form of Sixth Sense in order to keep track of each other and their prey even when they are out of each others line of sight. Differences across the Continent Terror birds in the Vastlands tend to be on the smaller side of the spectrum, though they live in much larger flocks (often no less than 15 birds!). The vastland terror birds also tend towards lighter shades than their larger cousins in the north. These flocks also tend to be more co-operative with each other, and every spring, they all congregate in the nesting grounds, caring for their young together and taking turns watching over chicks while others go out to hunt. Wandering in to the nesting grounds while they are inhabited by terror birds and their young is often the last mistake that any poor, unsuspecting creature will make, as the already aggressive birds become even more volatile with the protection of their young on the line. Terror birds of the Northern Plains tend to be larger and darker than their southern cousins. They travel in smaller family groups, typically consisting of three to five individuals. Terror Birds of the Northern Plains also typically display large feathered crests on their heads, and use them to communicate as well. These birds typically stay to smaller territories, and aren't as friendly with others of their kinds as their southern cousins are. They are fiercely protective of their territories and their flocks, and will not hesitate to defend them no matter the danger to themselves. Occasionally, these Terror Birds may claim territories up into the Skytop Forest, though they are few and far between. Lifecycle Terror bird eggs are typically large, tan, ovals covered in small spots, and usually hatch 56 days after being laid. They are relatively hardy, and can handle quite a bit of movement and jostling. Parents take turns caring for the eggs until they hatch, ensuring both parents get the exercise and nutrients they need. Upon hatching, chicks are incredibly awkward and curious, requiring the constant watch of their parents in order not to get snapped up as a snack by some other waiting predator. They begin learning to hunt within weeks of hatching, and are capable of finding their own food consistently by six months of age. By four years of age, they are fully grown and are capable and terrifying hunters. Terror birds can live to be between 60 and 80 years old, though many do not live to see old age do to their violent and rough lifestyles. As Familiars Wild terror birds are rarely caught as familiars, as they are incredibly difficult to manage, and even once uplifted, are typically volatile and uncooperative. Occasionally, terror bird eggs will taken, and the chicks uplifted as familiars, but more often than not, terror bird familiars are bred by familiar keepers themselves before selling the birds as familiars. Those raised around horses from birth, though volatile and fierce, tend to treat their partner much as they would their flock, and will fight to defend them at all costs. Creation Rules The Terror Bird will always: * Stand between 6 and 9 ft tall * Be Carnivorous * Have large, 3 toed feet * Have massive curved beak * Have a brown or grey base color that ranges from rather pale to almost black * Have black, grey, or brown legs and beaks The Terror Bird can: * have any neutral accent color(s) (ie: Browns, blacks, greys, whites, creams) * Have one brighter accent color, typically either green or blue, though other colors are not unheard of * Have natural markings (ie: stripes, piebald, etc...) * Have a feathered crest The Terror Bird cannot: * Be multiple, bright colors * Fly * Have large wings or long tail feathers Category:Breim Category:Creature